Cardfight Special Webisode: Super Webijoban War
Cardfight Special Webisode: Super Webijoban War is the webisodes of PR Cardfight!! Vanguard G. This special was 10-minute running used for Youtube channel. Plot Duel!! Warrior of Justice Demushu vs. Kumon and Power Hunger Stag Over-Lord During the past time of Gaim Arc, Kumon about to been blasted by Samuel Nakaoka's BEAST Mode Type HeatBlaze's Kiwami Rei Heat before the mysterious void send him to the present. Shockingly and confused about Kumon's disappearance, Kouta asked Samuel Nakaoka the Second what is going on and he doesn't know what; but he feeling something extremely evil is happening. The mysterious girl appeared with her the black BEAST watching Samuel Nakaoka and Kouta in the past timeline and the void repels him and seperates his body and his Spirit Core, making him a Vanguard avatar. Having a picnic with the others, Takuto sense the evil feeling of the presence and Kitsukasa and the others went the somewhere elses until he found, shockingly Kumon Kai. However, Takuto sense the evil presence that he was killed by Samuel Nakaoka BEAST Mode Type Formustar only the mysterious girl with her black BEAST tell them that she saved him and seperates his body and Spirit Core from the past much as Takuto's anger. He asked her what's her name, but she denies until very end and begins to duel him. Kumon declares that Kitsukasa's father was a fool before Kitsukasa angered him before Itami and Chrono calm him down before he dueled him. Kitsukasa and Kumon stands up the Vanguard which is supposedly Inves clan appears with the strange presences. Much to Kitsukasa's shocked, he rides his Inves alter-ego Lord Baron which he tooks three damages on his Vanguard and revealed that his Lord Baron's body becomes the darkness and rides Underworld Lord Baron Malicious. As he took advantages Kitsukasa with his mysterious power, Itami and Chrono tries to help Kitsukasa, but the girl stopped them, telling that Kitsukasa will lose his soul. However, Deshumu encourages Kitsukasa to do not give up because he has some of his friends which the card mysteriously glows and used his Generation Stride for Deshumu to become Soaring of Flames, Deshumu Strengthen, then the mysterious voice appears to Kitsukasa; when the Vanguard encourages the wielder, they become one of the Legendary Soul clan. Kitsukasa manages to used powerful skills to destroy Lord Baron Malicious, winning the duel. Kumon's body begins to fade, but his last words that someone would return and he will be happy to enjoy their netherworld which Medic was shocked about news and Kitsukasa witnesses at Kumon's last laugh and sent back to Inferno. Elsewhere, the mysterious girl revives and gathers Samuel Nakaoka the Second's villains (Reverse Takuto, King/Bat Fangire, Yami Marik and Mandy) and Yami Marik reports that Kumon was destroyed, but the girl tell him that Kumon's destruction is the part of her plan to competes her goal: To destroy Legendary Soul clan. Heart's Returns! Medic's Warm Promise Having learned about Kumon's last words, they encountered Sou Fueki and told the Team SOUL about the mysterious girl; the alternate future when Samuel Nakaoka the Second destroys Reginald's Spirit Core. He also explains about the Legendary Soul clan is the counterpart of the Resurrection Sins. The suddenly explosion and heads to the nowhere then revealing himself to be none other than Reverse Takuto who supposedly gone with the Link Joker, but the mysterious girl revealed that he was the clone of Reverse Takuto that he was been Reverse and retains his memories. Itami decides to challenges Reverse Takuto and duel with his own deck. Shockingly, his deck was none other than Roidmude deck. Reverse Takuto ride his personal card who was destroyed by Samuel Nakaoka's hatred, Heart Roidmude. Medic was horrified at Heart, but Takuto told her that Heart was been Reversed and the mysterious girl appeared that Heart was consumed by the darkness, added with the Reverse power. Medic, angry at Reverse Takuto using Heart as a pawn, she forcibly herself to ride and tries to wake Heart up, but no avails due to his hatred of Medic's defection. Heart comments that Medic was the part of Samuel Nakaoka the Second's consciousness and he now wanted to destroy Medic. Desperated by Heart's words, she will fight against her own ally by using her skill to nearly beat him, but Reverse Takuto draws a card and he prepares to ride Red Dragon's Heart Malicious. He was no longer takes happiness by giving the power of the Reverse and brutally attacks Medic. Kitsukasa was shocked at Medic's broken heart and despair, but Itami encourages her about her love was forgotton about Heart and Medic happily accepted it then she will forget about Heart's feelings. The mysterious card glows Despair! Phoenix's Reincarnated Sun Characters Team SOUL *Kitsukasa Nakaoka Joo *Itami Koga *Chrono Shindou Allies *Samuel Roidmude *Takuto Tatsunagi *Sou Fueki *Krim Steinbelt *Deshumu *Medic Villains *The mysterious girl *The past Kumon Kai (seperated from his Inves alter-ego Lord Baron, making him the Vanguard creature card, destroyed when his Lord Baron Malicious is destroyed) *Reverse Takuto clone *King/Bat Fangire *Yami Marik *Mandy *Heart Roidmude (as Heart "Яeverse" Roidmude) Duels from each Chapters Duel: Kitsukasa (Draco Eggsaur) vs. Past Kumon (Red Inves) *Turn 1 (Kumon): He ride Grade 1: Fire Ant Inves (5000/VG), Turn End. *Turn 2 (Kitsukasa): He ride Grade 1: Dragon's Warrior Lady (6000/VG) and call Grade 0: Dragon's Blossom Lady (5000/Left VG) and Grade 0: Dragon's Mind Lady (5000/Right RG), attack the Vanguard (Kumon 2/6), two Damage Trigger Check and End Turn. *Turn 3 (Kumon): He ride Grade 2: Fire Giraffe Inves, Strikzer (8000/VG) and call Grade 0: Rat Inves (5000/Left RG) and Grade 0: Salamander Inves (6000/Left VG) then Salamander Inves attacks Dragon's Blossom Lady then Strikzer attack the Vanguard, but he guards with Dragon's Rock Kid (8000) and check Drive Trigger then activate Draw Trigger to Strikzer (11000) and Turn End. *Turn 4 (Kitsukasa): He ride Grade 3: Warrior of Inves, Deshumu (11000/VG) and call Grade 2: Dragon's Starburnt Mage, Liera (10000/Left VG) and Grade 2: Dragon's Sea Mage, Airea (10000/Right VG), Airea attack Salamander Inves then Liera attack the Vanguard (Kumon 3/6) due to Deshumu's skill: Reactivation Guardown to negate guard then attack the Vanguard (Kumon 4/6) and Twin Drive Trigger and activates Critical Trigger to Deshumu (16000/C2), Damage Trigger Check and activates Draw Trigger to Strikzer (16000), End Turn. *Turn 5 (Kumon): He ride Grade 3: Inves of Power, Lord Baron (11000/VG) and activates Lord Baron skill: Discarding Attack in order to discard three cards to attack three times by gains Power 6000+ to Lord Baron (17000) then attacks Vanguard (Kitsukasa 3/6), Damage Trigger Check and activates Draw Trigger and Critical Trigger to Deshumu (21000->26000/C3), Turn End as his skill wears off Lord Baron (11000). *Turn 6 (Kitsukasa): He call Grade 3: Dragonic Meteor (11000/Left RG) and Deshumu attacks Lord Baron, but his skill: Block of Power to have no damage before Airea attacks the Vanguard with support Mind Lady to Airea (16000) (Kumon 4/6) and Liera attacks the Vanguard with support Dragonic Meteor to Liera (21000) (Kumon 5/6), Turn End with the Mages returns to original Power. *Turn 7: (Kumon): He ride Grade 3: Underworld Lord Baron Malicious (12000/VG) and activates his skill: Malicious Searcher to search and call Grade 2: Malicious Destiny: Auther (10000/RG) and Grade 3: King Gorilla Inves: Zakuto (10000/Right RG) and Auther's skill: Malicious Sacrifice to sacrifices both rearguards and gains Power 8000+ for Auther (18000) then Lord Baron Malicious attacks Vanguard with support Auther for Lord Baron Malicious (30000) and Twin Drive Trigger check and activates two Critical Trigger for Lord Baron Malicious (40000/C3), Damage Trigger check and activates Heal Trigger to recover one damage (Kitsukasa 6/6 -> 5/6), Turn End as Auther's skill wears off. *Turn 8/Final Turn: (Kitsukasa): He Stride Grade 4: Soaring of Flames, Deshumu Strengthen (15000/VG) and activates his skill: Powerbreak Stole to lock Auther and gain 15000+ Power for Deshumu (30000) and another skill activates: Doublebreak Final Tune to gain double Power for Deshumu (60000) then attacks Vanguard only he guard with Blaster's Inves Locker's Drive Guard to temporarily use stops Deshumu's attack and Triple Drive Trigger activates three Critical Trigger due to his skill called Critical Counter Random to boosted for Deshumu (75000/C4) then attack Vanguard (Kumon 6/6). Duel: Itami (Fire Sprite: Fairy Girl) vs. Reverse Takuto clone (Star-vader Roidmude) *Turn 1 (Itami): She ride Grade 1: Flame Coral, Beast Girl (8000/VG) and activates Beast Girl's skill: Rearguard Call to call Grade 1: Grass Larva, Caterpillar Girl (8000/RG) from the deck, Turn End. *Turn 2 (Reverse Takuto clone): He ride Grade 1: Star-vader "Attack Soldier" Roidmude (5000/VG) and call Grade 0: Star-vader "Bionic" Roidmude (5000/RG) and attack the Vanguard with support "Bionic" (10000) (Itami 1/6), Turn End. *Turn 3 (Itami): She ride Grade 2: Flame Beast, Lava Girl (8000/VG) and call Grade 0: Wind Lizard, Claw Girl (5000/Left VG) and Grade 0: Water Fish, Fin Girl (5000/Right VG) and attacks Vanguard with support Caterpillar Girl (16000) and activates Critical Trigger boosted with Lava Girl (21000/C2) (Reverse Takuto clone 2/6), Fin Girl activates her skill: Draw-A-Trigger and soon activates Draw Trigger to draw one card and attack his Vanguard (Reverse Takuto clone 3/6), Claw Girl attack his Vanguard (Reverse Takuto clone 4/6), Turn End. *Turn 4 (Reverse Takuto clone): He ride Grade 2: Star-vader "Ride" Roidmude (8000/VG) and activates his skill: Double Ride to ride Grade 3: Heart "Яeverse" Roidmude (11000/VG) and activates his skill: Roidmude of Death (Roidmude's Obliteration in English version) to destroy "Bionic" Roidmude gain 10000+ Power (21000) and checking Twin Drive Trigger and activating two Critical Trigger boosted with Heart (31000/C3) to attack her Vanguard (Itami 3/6), Turn End. *Turn 4 (Itami): Forcibly ride herself Grade 3: Kaijin Mage, Medic (11000/VG) and activates her skill: Heal and Break to recover three damages and temporarily negates guard by gaining 5000+ Power to attack his Vanguard, but thanks to Heal Trigger by Damage Check to recover one (Reverse Takuto clone 6/6 -> 5/6) and Claw Girl and Fin Girl attacks, but Reverse Takuto guard with two Perfect Guard, Turn End. *Turn 5 (Reverse Takuto clone): He ride Grade 3: Red Dragon's Heart Malicious (11000/VG) and activates his skill: Malicious Searcher to search and call Grade 2: Malicious Sadness: Ura (10000/RG), Grade 1: Star-vader "Electric" Roidmude (5000/Left RG) and Grade 1: Star-vader "Cannon" Roidmude (5000/Right RG) and activates Ura's skill: Malicious Falls to sacrifices two rearguard and gains 8000+ Power for Ura (18000) and boosted for Heart (29000) and attacks her Vanguard and check the Twin Drive and activates Critical Trigger boosted for Heart (34000/C2) (Itami 3/6), Turn End while the effects wears off. *Turn 6/Final Turn (Itami): She Stride Grade 4: Soaring of Joy, Maiden Medic (15000/VG) and activates her skill: Kaijin Roll Call to remove one or more Kaijin Girls from the vanguard, rearguard and the drop zone to the deck which he has six and gain 5000+ Power for Medic (41000) and attack his Vanguard and check Triple Drive and activates two Critical Trigger boosted for Medic (51000/C3) (Reverse Takuto clone 6/6). Trivia Category:Episodes